SECRET
Archivo:Secret1.jpg ¿Secret? *'Nombre:' Secret (시크릿) **'¿Por que?: '- *'Núm. de miembros: '''4 chicas *'Orígen: Corea del Sur *'Color oficial: '- *'Nombre fanclub oficial: '''SECRETTIME *'Agencia: 'TS Entertainment Carrera thumb|272px 'Pre Debut Secret fue presentado por primera vez a través de un programa documental llamado “Secret Story” que fue transmitido por el cable Mnet, el 29 de septiembre de 2009, donde seguían sus pasos a su debut oficial. 'Debut' El 13 de octubre de 2009 lanzó el MV para su debut single digital "I Want You Back", hizo su debut oficial el 15 de octubre de 2009 en M!. Secret ganó popularidad después de su debut, debido a su brillante voz y presencia escénica, el grupo rápidamente se convirtió en el # 1 en buscas en varios sitios de portal en línea. Integrantes Archivo:Secret22.jpgLas integrantes son (de izq a dch): '''SunHwa, Ji Eun, HyoSung, Zinger. ☆HyoSung☆' 'Archivo:Secret33.jpg' '''Nombre: 'Hyo Sung (효성) Nombre real: '''Jeon Hyo Seong (전효성) '''Fecha de nacimiento: '''13-Octubre-1989 '''Lugar de nacimiento: '''Corea de Sur '''Posición: '''Líder/ Vocalista/Bailarina pricipal '''Estatura: '''160cm '''Peso: '''45kg '''Mini Biografía En 2005 fue la ganadora del concurso de canto 'Battle Sinhwa'. Se suponía que su debut iba a ser con un grupo llamado 'Five Girls' con UEE y Yoobin, pero el grupo se disolvió antes de su debut. '☆Zinger☆' Archivo:Secret44.jpg Nombre artístico: 'Zinger (징거) '''Nombre real: '''Jung Ha Na (정하나) '''Fecha de nacimiento: '''02-Febrero-1990 '''Lugar de nacimiento: '''Corea de Sur '''Posición: '''Rapera '''Estatura: '''161cm '''Peso: '''48 kg '☆JiEun☆ Archivo:Secret55.jpg Nombre: Ji Eun (지은) Nombre real: '''Song Ji Eun (송지 은) '''Fecha de Nacimiento: 5 de mayo de 1990 Lugar de nacimiento: '''Corea de Sur '''Posición: '''Vocalista principal '''Estatura: '''160 cm '''Peso: '''45 kg '''Mini Biografía Cantó el OST de “Air City”, conocida como "Learning to Fly". Además, ella también cantó el OST de Bichunmoo |비천무|(pista: Bichunmoo Ga|비천무가|), así como la OST de “Lawyers of Korea” (pista: Perfume). También es la voz original de la canción Untouchable |줄께|, Ji Eun participo en las promociones de Untouchable con la canción "Living in the Heart". Ella era originalmente una aprendiz de JYP Entertainment y fue planeado que debutara como parte del grupo de Miss A, pero los planes fracasaron. Apareció en en drama More Charming by the Day en el capítulo 11 haciendo un cameo como la cita a ciegas de Lee Young Kwang (Kim Young Kwang). Imagen ☆SunHwa☆ Archivo:Secret66.jpg Nombre: Sun Hwa (선화) Nombre real: '''Han Sun Hwa (한선화) '''Fecha de nacimiento: '''06-Octubre-1990 '''Lugar de nacimiento: '''Corea de Sur '''Posición: '''Vocalista principal '''Estatura: 165 cm Peso: '''46 kg '''Mini Biografía Antes de su debut Sun Hwa realiza junto a sus compañeros de sello " Untouchable "por su single " 다줄께" . Durante estas promociones, había ganado mucha popularidad por su angelical y brillante aspecto y la hacían llamar " Smiling Angel ". Sun Hwa ha ganado mucho reconocimiento como miembro del G-7 de la KBS popular programa " Invincible Youth " ( 청춘불패) .Ella y Hyosung fueron destacadas en Untouchable's 'My Boo' del segundo álbum. Discografía 'Discografia Coreana' 'Album' 'Mini Albums' 'Singles' 'OST' 'Discografía Japonesa' Mini-Álbum Singles Videografía 'Videografia Coreana'﻿ thumb|294px|right|Magicthumb|294px|left|I Want You Back ﻿ thumb|left|300px|Madonna thumb|294px|right|Shy Boy thumb|294px|left|Going Crazy (Ji Eun feat. Bang Yong Guk) thumb|294px|right|Honey (Intro) thumb|left|294px|Starlight, Moonlight thumb|294px|right|Love is MOVE 'Videografia Japonesa' thumb|291px|right|SHY BOY Japanese Version thumb|294px|left|Madonna (Japanese Version) Galería De Fotos 33658_153252604705241_143468762350292_307727_4340501_n.jpg 33658_153252611371907_143468762350292_307729_8230395_n.jpg 45652_144262245604277_143468762350292_262870_103701_n.jpg 46084_143476185682883_143468762350292_258969_4241141_n.jpg 57918_151438748219960_143468762350292_298035_294225_n.jpg|'Chuseok 2010' - Secret 58297_150397988324036_143468762350292_293584_787505_n.jpg 33658_153252608038574_143468762350292_307728_3974816_n.jpg ee.PNG 16974520.jpg Secret+8g9mlgtt+copy+copy.png 45873_145147295515772_143468762350292_267644_5399771_n.jpg 85058258.jpg 51429608.jpg 20110103_secret_03.jpg 40225154.jpg 20110119_secret_1.jpg 20110131_secret_newyear_3.jpg 20110120_sma_rc_19.jpg 20110131_secret_newyear_2.jpg 23435.PNG 20110207_secret_grandmer_2.jpg 20110131_secret_newyear_1.jpg 20110403_secret_pitch_12.jpg 20110530_secret_teaser_concept.jpg SECRET_SLML.jpg new-23.jpg new-24.jpg 20110602_hyosung_1.jpg 20110602_secret_mcd_101.jpg Secret2.jpg Secret3.jpg Secret4.jpg Secret6.jpg Secret5.jpg 20110613_secret_4.jpg 20110614_secret_madonna.jpg ec8b9ced81aceba6bf.jpg a9bf7761e503ed0fbb70b4912805ec21.jpg 302580 259176780785010 233229846713037 632368 1727166532 n.jpg 303979 259176760785012 233229846713037 632367 85310270 n.jpg 320814 259176734118348 233229846713037 632366 784418474 n.jpg 303904 259176827451672 233229846713037 632370 222143723 n.jpg 316955 250643274971694 233229846713037 607554 82664894 n.jpg 320277 259176794118342 233229846713037 632369 2106983256 n.jpg Enlaces *Official Youtube Channel *Web Oficial Secret *Web Oficial del Forum Internacional de Secret *Web Oficial Fan Cafe de Secret Twitter *Twitter Ofcial |Zinger| *Twitter Oficial |Ji Eun| Me2day *Secret Cyworld *Cyworld Oficial |Hyo Sung| *Cyworld Oficial |Zinger| *Cyworld Oficial |Ji Eun| *Cyworld Oficial |Sun Hwa| Categoría:Kgrupos Categoría:Kpop Categoría:Jpop